Swing Life Away
by KawaiiRayne
Summary: Six teens are scattered and torn through different reasons. They come together in a group home and slowly heal one another from their pasts. Do they succeed in making something of their life despite the pain?
1. Chapter 1

A/N So this story came to me while I was listening to Life Is Beautiful by Sixx AM and then the rest sort of just flowed together.

Warnings: Very coarse language, Explicit scenes of the adult nature, drug abuse, suicide, self harm.

Disclaimer: No part of me owns twilight nor the lyrics or references to songs.

Playlist for this chapter:

Rosalie- Toxic Valentine by All Time Low

Alice- My Understandings by Of Mice & Men

Bella- Last Resort by Papa Roach

Emmett- Fashionably Late by Falling In Reverse

Jasper- Swing Life Away by Rise Against

Edward- Just To Get High by Nickelback

Chapter One-

Life is beautiful

Rosalie-

Sex and white lies. Sighing and rolling her shoulders she can't help but think about how they'll know eventually where the money is coming from. No one in town would hire her as everyone knows her fathers reputation and wants nothing to do with her family. They were struggling with her mother sick and she needed the money. So when some guy offered her 300 dollars to have sex with her, she took the opportunity. Nothing in this suburb of Seattle is a secret. It's been months and her father still hasn't found out and she was paranoid. Rolling into her driveway in her beat up Volkswagen, she gets out slowly stretching her sore muscles from the nights activities. Noticing the light on in the kitchen she stops, worried about going in. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath before opening them and walking in to her house.

Her father stands in the doorway of the kitchen. Suddenly he's up and screaming, "YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT YA LITTLE WHORE? FIND OUT YOU'RE USING YOU DIRTY ASS PUSSY TO GET MONEY?" He grabs her hair and slams her against the wall. "EVERY FUCKER IN THIS TOWN CAN GET A LITTLE OF YOUR PUSSY BUT NOT ME? WRONG" He grabs her skirt and pulls it up and shoves his hand on her. He roughly starts fingering her and she starts crying and trying to scream for help.

Alice-

_ It won't go away. The thoughts just keep coming. They left me here. How could they? _

Alice's inner ramblings were broken by the nurse entering her room. "Miss Brandon, I have some good news for you." Alice snapped her head up to meet the nurses smiling face. "Yes, Ms. London?" She replied softly. "You're being released from The Center tomorrow. Isn't that wonderful?"

Except Alice didn't look happy. Instead she looked quite upset. "What? So my parents dump me here, die, and now I'm being released? To what? The fucking state?"

Bella-

Standing over her parents graves at their funeral, little Bella can't stop thinking of suicide.

_Would it be wrong? Would it be right?_

Still crying she turns and walks away to her car. Not thinking she drives to what her town calls the widow's bridge.

_Suffocation. No breathing._

She took a deep breath and walked up on the side of the bridge. She crawled over the railing and leaned against it. Looking down she's still crying. Why has no one come looking for me? Does no one care anymore?

_If I took my life tonight, chances are I might_

Emmett-

Walking into the café, Emmett orders a coffee and sits in the corner and stares out at the streets. No one dares approach him based on his size and the few tattoos he has. Suddenly a girl daringly walks up to him, "Emmett you fucking ass!" He looks confusedly up at her and this seems to anger her more till he asks, "Uh am I suppose to know you?" That seems to be the wrong answer as she bursts into angry tears, "I'm Leslie. You remember that girl you had been dating?" At that moment a smirk appears on his face, "Oh you're that chick I was banging along with all her friends?" She cries more "Oh my-" She's cut off by the door being thrown open by police. They head straight for Emmett, who turns and takes of toward the back entrance, only to be tackled as soon as he makes it through the door. "Fuck" is all he mutters.

"Mr. McCarthy you're under arrest for runaway, resisting arrest, assault on a police officer, breaking and entering, and stealing."

Jasper-

_Let's compare scars. I'll tell you who's is worst._

Jasper slid the blade into his skin once more over the rest of the marks marring his pale skin. This is different though. Jasper was on the street, in a different state, with no family left, and cutting down. Even if he was found they can't stitch that up. He'll bleed out in no time. At least that's the reasing he told himself as he did it over and over till he passed out.

Edward-

"Another line man?" a man asks the young Edward Masen. "Of course," he replies. He takes the tube before leaning over and snorting the line of coke on the table. No other way around it, Edward was high as a mother fucking kite. And this definitely wasn't the first time. Wouldn't be the last either.

Later that night Edward makes it back to his foster home. Opening the front door he finds them in the living room seemingly waiting for him. "Edward, we can't take it anymore. The drugs and partying. We're sorry but you have to go back to the state"

Carlisle & Esme-

"We've talked about it for months Esme. We certainly have enough money to do it. We can't have kids. Lets help the ones that need it. Lets open a group home for recovering teens."

"Okay. Let's do it Carlisle. I really think we can."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N another chapter the next day. Wonderful right? Honestly I don't see an end point for this story but it will have one.

Playlist:

Fix You by coldplay

Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day

Chapter Two

Fix You

Carlisle & Esme-

"There we go darling. All six of the rooms are done. Shall we go down to the child care center in Seattle now?" Esme asks while closing the door behind her. "Let's go love," Carlilse says and wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses the top of her head. They grab their coats and head to Carlisle's Mercedes.

It took about three and half hours for them to drive from Forks to Seattle Washington. Once there they head to the parking garage of the Child Care Center. Nervously Esme gets out of her side of the car turning to Carlisle, "What if they don't let us get them? What if we aren't approved?" Carlisle hugs her side and affectionately tells her, "No worries love. They will."

Walking in is a somber event as they see different people sitting around. Parent's looking for help, teens looking to leave. Walking up to the main desk Carlisle tells the women he was here for his three o'clock appointment. The secretary buzzes them through, "Head to door two, Ms Jane will see you." They walk down the hall shortly stopping at the doorway. A short blonde headed woman motions them into the room. Nervously they head in and sit in front of her desk. "Hi, hello, my name is Jane 'Volturi. You can just call me Jane. Now what can I do here for you? It says you request six teens with problems for a group home?"

Esme speaks up here saying, "Well yes. I am unable to have children. We've always wanted a big family. I would love to be able to help teens that seem to be at a dead end. The ones no one else wants."

"Well Mrs. Cullen, I think I have the perfect six. Three males and three females. I must give you a back story first if that's okay?"

"Of course Jane."

"The first is Rosalie Hale. She's 17 and a B average student. She was found on the outskirts of Seattle's gang area. The police were called by neighbors who heard her screaming for help inside her home. When they arrived they found her father raping her. All we can get out of her neighbors is that her father is a gang leader and her mother sick. No one would hire her for they didn't want to get caught up in that family. So she took to prostitution. That night it must have been found out by her father and there we go. The state has taken her in but has no idea what to do."

Carlilse and Esme looked shocked at how that would ever happen. As Carlilse went to speak Jane held her hand up to stop them and continued, "Let me finished all the stories first. Second is Mary Alice Brandon. She prefers Alice. She's 16 and no high school GPA. Her parents admitted her to and mental facility at 13. Under the reason that she was too much to handle always saying she was seeing stuff of the future. Parents thought she was insane. They died a few months ago in a car accident. She became a ward of the state at that point. It came to us a few weeks ago that she would be released because of seemingly being better. She had a fit when told and they've informed us that they can't release her to us without a home in place in case she relapses.

Now, Isabella Swan. This is a truly sad case. She's just turned 16 two weeks ago and the day after her parents were killed in a mugging in Port angles. She'd been staying with a friend after that till the funeral 4 days. She reportedly left the funeral and headed to widows bridge and was going to kill herself. A passerby stopped and called police. She was to delirious to realize till they were already there and taking her off the bridge." Jane finished with the girls.

Esme could barely form words other than, "My god those poor girls."

Jane nodded solemnly, " Now the guys are a little bit different. Emmett McCarthy has been in the system since he was 9 and he's 16 now. He's runaway from every home we've put him in. He has a record with breaking and entering, assault on an officer a year ago, and stealing. We were planning on putting him in a group home but most boys spots are full.

Jasper Whitlock is originally from Texas. He hitch hiked here after his mom died of cancer. He was found of the streets trying to commit suicide by slitting his wrists. He's been in the recovery room of the hospital for a few weeks now but he can be released whenever now.

Edward Masen, he's been a troubled one. Drugs and partying the reason he gets kicked out most of the time. His dad over dosed on meth and we're afraid Edward will go the same way. "

Carlisle wasted no time in telling her, "We'll take them all. Is there anyway we could pick them up today? I'd like to get them enrolled in school soon."

"Let me make the necessary calls to get them all released here, and you can fill out all the paper work."

Rosalie-

She had been staying in a state care house for a couple of weeks now. She wouldn't speak much. Only ate enough to get by at the house. The guys looked at like fresh meat, but given the nature of why she was brought here they put her in a different ward with locks on it with other girls who had been raped. They all tried to talk to her but she wouldn't respond so they gave up.

She had been laying in bed when the ward advisor had came to her and told her to back her stuff. She was being transferred out of here. Thank god. Gathering my few belongings I put them in my duffle bag and headed to the door and down the stairs to her office. There was a girl standing there and who smiled warmly at me and took my free hand guiding me out to the black sedan. I recognized we were heading back to the CCC. Wonder which house they'll put me in next? Will it always be like this till I'm 18? She stops the car in a parking garage and I get out with my bag and follow her to the elevators. Instead of heading to the waiting area she takes me down a hallway, and into a conference meeting room. "Go ahead and sit down. It may be awhile while we get the others that will be going to the new home with you. I can go ahead and tell you that the couple are extremely nice people but this is their first time. So go easy on them." She turned and left, and I sat and waited.

Alice-

She'd been sitting in her room with most her stuff packed. She knew they'd find a place. Don't ask how she knew. She just did.

Suddenly a nurse entered and smiled. That's all Alice needed and she was throwing her extra stuff in the bag and heading to the door. A guy was standing there waiting. "Come on Ms Brandon. Your new life is waiting." She walk after him to the black sedan, sliding in the back. She was practically jumping in her seat from excitement.

It took about an hour to get from the facility to the CCC and Alice never lost her smile. When she got out there was a women waiting for her at the entrance of the facility. She smiled and led Alice to a conference room where a pretty blonde girl was sitting. "Rosalie this is Alice. There are still four more people we are waiting on to get here. I'll see you guys in a little while."

She turned and walked out. Alice looked at Rosalie and just smiled. Rosalie couldn't help it, she smiled back at the little pixie girl.

Bella & Jasper-

They've been keeping Bella in a recovery ward at the hospital for a two days. While here She'd met this guy who had been dealing the same as her. Losing his parents, and trying to kill himself. She found this out in group therapy her first afternoon and they had been inseparable since. He's a year older than her and from somewhere south based on his accent she had concluded. They try not to talk about home and past as it just hurts to much. Instead they would talk about random things like music and art. He's quite the artist.

They were in the middle of discussing his sketch when an attendant came up to them, "Bella, Jasper please follow me you're being taken to the Child Care Center a few blocks away. They thought it'd be okay to walk so you can have some fresh hair after being cooped up in here." She smiled at him and he took her hand as a piece of comfort. They were handed their bags with the things they had when arriving at the center. They followed a tiny blonde woman out the doors and to the street. She walks beside them, "So guys I'm glad you two became friends in the center as you will both be moved into a private group home together. They couple was unable to have kids and wanted to help some that needed it." As she finished they had arrived at the CCC. Walking in the two follow her down a hallway and into a room. Already in the room were to girls giggling to another and the woman smiled brightly at that. "Rosalie, Alice, this is Jasper and Bella. I hope you make them feel comfortable while we wait on the last two to join us."

With that she turned and left. Bella felt Jasper tighten his fingers around her hand and she just squeezed back. The sat down in two chairs and a small pixie like girl smiled at them, " Hi! I'm Alice and I'm so glad to meet you two. That's Rosalie. She doesn't talk much. Only makes sarcastic comments. So what are you two here for?"

The two looked un comfortable and Bella looked up at Jasper pleading with her eyes for him to talk. He nodded and look back at them, "We met the other day in a recovery ward of the hospital for suicidal people. We were the only teens and the only with similar stories."

Alice immediately looked sad and just nodded. With that the door opened again and big burly man comes in followed by a smaller officer.

Emmett-

He had been laying in his cot at the holding cell for juveniles when the officer came. He assumed it was for his hearing or whatever. Instead he was lead outside to a black sedan. Getting in, he was awfully confused. They took him up to the CCC building. He sighed realizing what was going on as he had been here plenty of times. They led him up the stairs but instead of the waiting room, to the conference area. Wonderful. A group home he thought. The officer opened the door and shoved him in and closed it. "Goddamnit," was all Emmett could come up with. He looked at the rest of the room. Three girls and a guy. Suddenly he smirked, "Well well well if it isn't little Rosie. Quite grown up now aren't you from middle school?" Rosalie just smiled and threw herself into his arms. She slowly started sobbing. Emmett and Rosalie had been inseparable in middle school till he ran away again and she never seen him again.

Suddenly she moved out of his arms, and punch him in the chest screaming, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? WHY WOULD YOU RUNAWAY? YOU PROMISED YOU ASS" All he did was grab her and hold her against him while she sobbed and everyone watched.

Edward-

He had been in another recovery unit for weeks now for them to make him clean before shipping him off to another foster house. He'd just finished lunch when an attendant came telling him to follow. They went to the front and he was given a bag with all his stuff he was checked in with(minus the drugs) and taken to a black sedan. He knew he was being taken back to the CCC. They pulled up about thirty minutes later. He was taken to a hallway by an older man. All Edward thought was, "Great another group home."

He walked in the room and seen 5 others there. A blonde who looked like she had been crying sitting next to a huge guy, A tiny pixie like girl, a girl with mahogany hair and chestnut eyes holding hangs with a tall blonde guy who looked like he wished he was somewhere else. Sighing I just walked over and threw myself down, "So anyone wanna tell me what's going on?"

The tiny pixie like girl spoke up, "Well I'm Alice, That's Rosalie and Emmett,(Pointing to the blonde and huge guy), That's Bella and Jasper. A couple that was unable to have kids, decided to open a group home for troubled teens. That happens to be us. So what are you here for?" Just as Edward was about to speak the door opened and Jane, Edwards case worker came in. He assumed she was all of theirs now. Behind her a couple followed looking nervous. A tall blonde man and a smaller woman.


End file.
